happytreefriendsfanonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Happy Tree Friends 2/Episodios
Happy Tree Friends 2 es una serie fanon, en la que toda la wiki puede participar. Piloto Cortos Se estrenaron un poco antes de comenzar la serie, actualmente se emiten durante los comerciales de MTV. #Zippin' on the Race #Shooting Practice #Candy Smash #Mellon' of Dare #A Venomous Pet #Chocolate Very Full #A Sunny Day #Derping Helps #Inexpressive Poker Face #Tiby Game Out #Sometimes Having a Brother Is Difficult #You've Gone Crazy #One Monchis for Monthly #Snow Go! #Flight Lection #A Beaudy-Red Dawn #TV Fools #Photos Canned #A Day at the Beach #A Date, a Day #Prickly Situation #A Very Snowy Day! #Road to Nowhere #Endless Nightmare #My Dear Pet #Wolf's Cobweb #Barber Confution #Baby Troubles #Want you Gone Now! #If Plaster Cast, Go Away! #Who Let my Dear Luka? #Im and The Dark Wood Circus #You're not Invited #All For Box of Cookies #Camp of Death #Who're You? #Cream or Scream #Music Disaster #Fill Fear and Grief #Cookies for Me #Fish Dare #Outer Science #Happy Heinouween #Seeking Money #Rock and Roaller #Cleaning Madness #Crash Landing #A Trick Under my Sleeve #A Shiny Prize #World's Worst Christmas #Hang 'em High #Things That Go Dump in the Night #Bad Blood Beach #Our Motto #Castle of Glass #Hey! You Can Go With Me to The Moon #This Isn't Another Stupid Musical Episode #Cursed' It #Mountain of Disaster #Fatal Fishing, Fatal Swim #Stairs Go the Back #Troubles in The Space Lista de Episodios Estos episodios son más largos que los demás, durando 11 minutos pero las redacciones no tienen que ser de 11, no os preocupeis :v Temporada 1 #Something Painful #Do Not Mess With Me #Don't Steal My Food #Time Trouble #Heat' It #H2Oh No! #Candy Moon #My Dear Friend #The Good Times Never Forget #TBA #Seen a Bad Scream #TBA #Recipe of Murder #TBA #Little Patience #TBA #A Demon In My Soul #Death Island #TBA #Mage in Trouble #TBA #Killing In The Bane Off #Glass Heart #TBA #TBA #Helpless Helps #Sub-Normal Activity #(Gabby & Meirin) #Gifts for Obligation #Broken Tooth #Temporary Wings #TBA #(Sandy & Lemmy) #Without Hope #TBA #Of Bad In Worse #TBA #(Maily, Giddy & Clover) #TBA #(Sunny, Bubblegum & Marshmallow) #(Dolly & Molly) #(Derpy) #Something Strange Happens Here! #Discovering a Deadly Secret #This Is An Endless Fight #The Peace Finally Returns Temporada 2 #Seeking Troubles #(Diggler) #TBA #Clogged Dating #TBA #Mad for the Sadness #TBA #Ghost House #TBA #TBA #(Loony & Shyney) #TBA #(Svet) #TBA #(Maily & Patsy) #TBA #TBA #TBA #(Dolly, Molly, Lify & Shifty) #TBA #TBA #TBA #Missing Skit #TBA #TBA #(Sean & Lemmy) #TBA #Polter-Geeks #TBA #Star Trick #TBA #(Swallon) #(Patsy) #Enemies Until The End #Look to the Future #TBA #Crazy Painters #TBA #TBA #Under Pressure #(Treat & Truffles) #(Meirin) #Love or Dove #Tales Under the Case #Become to The Past #Play This Game/Become to The Past Parte 2 Temporada 3 #Forget the Past #Cooking Fails Into Back #Miracles of Luck #Identity Crisis #This Is My Cake! #If Tempt Ever Lose #Keep Your Dirty Hands Out of My Diary! #Dolphin Rescue #Hell or Wear #Wear or Wash #Roads for Crashed #Sweet so Better #What Will Happen Tomorrow? #Prank Disaster #A Spell to Malice #Spider Makes me Anyway #I Have a Gift for You #TBA #Snowie Below It! #(Giddy) #Sky the Limit #Slumber Party Massacre #TBA #Cooking a Problem #Give a Mime Party of Life #TBA #Sinking Droop for Funt #I Can't Helping #(Lina) #The Code of the Idiots #Super-Zero #TBA #(Sandy & Maily) #Good Pizza For my, Be Late Now, Late Later #The Genderbent Episode #Party Girls #The Reward of the Hospitality is Happiness #Frozen Until Neck #A Bad Act of Pain #Sky High Away #Rage Against the Will #Joined by Force #(Lemmy & Sandy) #Swall-On #Kings Bridge, Jesters of Chaos #My Hero's Brother Temporada 4 #Night of Rivalry #Universal Conspiracy #Trash for You, My Treasure #Dolling' if Bleed #A Last Chance #No Memory #Children Record #SummerTime Record #Fourfold Self #Chained Off #Oh Friend, Return to Home #Floppin' Suspect #Learn to Mistakes #Many Responsibilities #One Day With Bonnie #Ice Minds, Hot Heart #(Swaby) #A Big Trouble #Seal I Want Go to Sea #A Lucky Happiness #Hero for a Day #TBA #Morituri te Salutant #Alea Iacta Est #A Glitch is a Glitch #Flying Cloudtop Cruise #(Giddy, Patsy & Treat) #A Shy Guy #Bad Day #You Broke my Heart #TBA #Mise in a House #Zero Tolerance #An Unexpected Guest #Life of Trains #(Dolly & Molly) #TBA #Facts of Life #Causes of Torment. #Trimming the Tree #The Return of Someone #Strength for Fall #Non-Existent #(Gabby) #It Mortal Disease #One Thing I Wish to Forget. Temporada 5 #Happy New Year!! #Love Falls Outside! #Flocked #Coming Spoon #A Thousand Treat #TBA #TBA #Pouvoir Des Filles #TBA #TBA #Madness Unleashed #Bites the Breakfast #Massive Killchain #Broken Memories #TBA #(Aaron & Polo) #(Patty & Sunny) #TBA #War Couples #Singing of Pain #You're Always Hungry Right? #TBA #Stupidity Day #TBA #Rocket Power! #TBA #(Clover) #TBA #I'Touched #TBA #(Giddy) #Search for Truth #Demon Chaos #The Day the Violence Died/Demon Chaos Part 2 #Mothers of Duck #Caught in a Video Game #TBA #Enough, Let me in Peace #Bounce Hardly Timely #Shocked Out #Fight Friends #Less Working, More Worry #Pets Go! #Regular Episode #A Crazy Birthday #What is That? Temporada 6 #What is That? It's Me! #Bye Hope, Bye Past Life #Mentality Overload #Hard Pack Atack #Get the Better of Fat #Give a Hands Please #Lammynade #TBA #Brain Blender #TBA #TBA #(Swaby) #TBA #TBA #(Patty) #Blow Whit a Hammer #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #Breeze the Gale #TBA #TBA #TBA #Compadres en Acción #TBA #TBA #(Swaby) #TBA #(Meirin & Giddy) #TBA #I Want to Be Like the Other Gurls! #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #Twin Force #TBA #TBA #(Dolly & Molly) #TBA #(Maily) #Set of Mind #Psyched' It #Taking the Mind #Power Stones #Overall Insanity #TBA #TBA #(Sunny) #TBA #TBA #TBA #(Aaron) #TBA #TBA #(Polo) #TBA #Slaughter Party #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #(Sandy) #TBA #TBA #TBA #(Shyney) #TBA #Another Another #¡Curses! #Say Cheese #TBA #TBA #(Lemmy & Clover) #TBA #(Giddy) #TBA #Hair Growth Solution #Hacker Backing Dash #Chain Letter #Home Together #TBA #(Sean, Russell, Dolly & Molly) #TBA #(Lemmy) #Battle of the Bands #Stroke #But What Did I Do? #Game Over Temporada 7 #Coin Toss #The Couple Dies Forever? #Ice Slide Up #Stay Out of my Stuff #Hitogoroshi o Tatakai #(Shannon) #You're a Lost Case #TBA #Golden Fever #As Form a Band #TBA #TBA #Whit the Creeps! #Spaced Out #TBA #TBA #TBA #(Clover, Sandy, Dolly, Molly & Lemmy) #TBA #Don't Steal My Money! #TBA #(Lina) #Mortal Wombat #TBA #Sea House #(Meirin) #TBA #Power of Attorney #(Swallon) #(Giddy) #Castle Trouble #(Gabby, Loony & Shyney) #TBA #TBA #Totally Collapsed #TBA #TBA #Set Up #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #(Maily & Patty) #I Was Wtpo.....I Meant ¡Ay! I Was Wrong #Nattoppet #Survival of the Fittest #(Carrie) #(Blasen & Wingles) #Top Secret #(Bloody) #(Sunshine & Bonnie) #No More Smash! #Not Speak and Yeah Read #Marry Me! #Sorry, But I Have to Go #I See You #Stop and Look Me! #The Ending of All Times #An Old End and A New Beginning Episodios Irregulares #Moon-Viewing Recital #Heat-Haze Days #Hide and Seek #Phone Madness #Ready to Die #Alluring Secret~Black Vow #Servant of Evil #Kagome, Kagome #Zombie Night #Pierrot #Chainsaw #Hot Gold #It's Over #Little History Categoría:Listas Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Happy Tree Friends 2